


Bucky and Frank - Deadly Duo

by Summer-Soldier-art (Goddessofpredators)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Gen, Illustration, badass boys being badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessofpredators/pseuds/Summer-Soldier-art
Summary: Bucky Barnes and Frank Castle; aka, a team up I'd love to see in the MCU





	Bucky and Frank - Deadly Duo

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SummerrSoldier) for more of these two and more of my art


End file.
